When routing delivery vehicles between a large number of delivery locations, current routing and scheduling systems often utilize stored time and distance data in conjunction with routing and scheduling algorithms to create routes. Calculating the shortest path between each location within a delivery region is often an expensive and time consuming process, with the task becoming exceedingly more difficult as the delivery area expands. In fact, performing shortest path calculations between a large number of delivery locations or over an extended area of land is often beyond the processing and memory capabilities of some computers. For those computers that do possess the capacity to perform such calculations, the process is still entails a time consuming process. Accordingly, improved logistics systems are needed that calculate and store time and distance data in a more economical and efficient format.